I'm a Mafia Boss & Your a Ninja!
by Red-Hatter15
Summary: Tsunayoshi is a clumsy boy with a perfect twin, Sasuke is a cold hearted boy who has face through both pain and sadness. Both are childhood friend and depend on each other to be happy, but once Tsuna finds out he's the next Decimo all hell brakes loose. Secrets will be told, old and new enemies show up, and those suppress memories will come back with unwanted people into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Yo Everyone! Welcome to this special story that mehh, Blue-Hatter15, had written for you all!... Well I sort of got this idea by reading some stories and I just thought it would be REALLY cool if I could make one sort of like it, but not exactly where it's the same title, author, plot, and characters. Anyways I would like to thank the author in advance for inspiring me, I've been wanting to do this kind of fanfic for awhile, but didn't know what to do... Know I do! So arigato!

**Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this: Tsuna has a twin brother name Toshiro or Toshi/Shiro-kun, most Naruto characters will be in it****, will start from episode one of KHR, and might (still thinking about it) have some pairings... SO here goes! I do not own anything from Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Tsuna's P.O.V

"Ahhh!" I grab my face and pant from the horror of the nightmare I have been having for the last couple months. I tried calming my breathing down and sighed getting up, "What's up with that nightmare... Why does it always end the same... Naruto Uzumaki?... What do you want from me?.."

"Oh your up early, I thought I would have to wake you up again..." I look up and smiled at the raven hair teen that walled into my room.

"Sasuke... I should be asking you the same thing ya know.." he stiffened a bit but then chuckled and sat down next to me ruffling my hair. He smirked and stood then looked at the table and picked up a paper and I freaked, "Hey don't look at-"

"Seriously a ten on the last quiz we had?!" Sasuke yelled as I coward away from my childhood friend. When I looked back I could feel some sort of evil aura and a evil lint in his eyes, "Tutoring Time..."

"HAIIIIII NOT **_THAT_** AGAINNNNN! NOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I tried to cower away from his evilness.

* * *

1 Hour Later..

"So that is how you solve the problem Dame-Tsuna!" I stare at him and nod as he takes his glasses off.

"That's very interesting... IF I WEREN'T TIED UP!" He hits me on the head and I squeak in pain as he looks down at me and gives a small smile. He swiftly unties or cuts the ropes and stretches as I sighed finally out of the ropes.

"Tsuna you need to stop being so Dame, start being something else... I think you can achieve anything if you just try," Sasuke gave me another small smile before getting up and heading for the door.

"You really think! Than I should become-"

_Hokage.._

"Hokage?.. What's that, that seems like a strange thing to be, what is a hokage anyways? Don't you think Sasuke?" When I look at him he seemed to be frozen and stiffened up. He was shaking and I looked worried, "Sa.. Suke?.."

"Huh?.. Ahh that's right.. I wonder what that is, I'll be waiting downstairs Tsuna.. Don't be to long.." with that he left my room and went downstairs.

"... I wonder what was wrong... Well anyways I should really get ready before Toshiro sees Sasuke," I got up and stretched sighing and grabbed my uniform heading for the bathroom until-

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna what is _HE _doing here?!" I turn to see my younger brother Toshiro with a mad and annoyed expression on his face. I look down the stairs ad see Sasuke talking to Mama and even helping her with groceries and give a smile.

"What does it look like? He's helping Mama with the groceries and he's not here for you, so don't get to exited," bad move. I received a punch in the chest by him as he walked past me.

"Don't ever talk to me like that Dame-Tsuna, remember that for next and don't bring that thing here either okay!" I muttered a fine, even thought I didn't mean it. He slammed his door as I got up dusting myself off and sighing going to the bathroom and got ready for school.

When I was done I had walked down the stairs and saw Sasuke helping Mama cook breakfast, "Wow Sasuke-kun you sure are an amazing cook!" Sasuke nodded and put the food on a plate.

"Well my parents aren't usually home and my older brother is busy with college so I do most of the chores and cooking at home," Mama nodded and talked about his recipes and how she hadn't seen anyone cook like how he did.

"Good morning Mama," I said sitting down at the table and looked down at the table filled with food. I smiled and began to eat some before Toshiro could come and take all of it like he usually did.

"Ahh! Sasuke-kun did you already eat? Sit down and eat some I made tons of food thanks to your help too!" Mama said as she sat him down putting a plate in front of him. Sasuke looked st the food and then at her and sighed as he got some food, especially the ones with tomato, and ate.

"Mama Sawada your so kind, so I will eat thanks for the food!" he said and ate as I looked at him _Well __I'm guessing someone forgot to eat breakfast this morning __huh?.._

"Morning Mama... Tsuna... Uchiha," Toshiro glared at Sasuke as he sat down to eat, but as usual Sasuke ignored him and continued to eat.

"Ah! Tsuna we should get going I have kendo club and presidential duties," I nod and stood up grabbing the plates and putting them in the washer.

"Wow!~ That's amazing Sasuke-kun! Maybe you could teach Tsuna and Toshi-kun some kendo moves?" Toshiro choked and was coughing hard. I chuckled a little as Sasuke gave a smirk and then shook his head at that.

"That would be cool, but I'm no expert yet so maybe another time.." Mama nodded as she waved us off with her signature smile while waving us good-bye. As we reached outside I looked at him with suspicious and he looked back with the 'what' look.

"Your no expert? Obviously that was a lie since everyone knows your better than Captain Moshida, so why deny it like that?" he looked at me and sighed. He gave me the come closer sign, which I did, but as always he thumped my forehead which made me squeak in pain.

"If I was better than Captain Moshida, don't you think I would be the captain?" I thought about it and nodded.

"Well you do have a point there... But I still think your really good, it was rare to see you even beat some of the upper classmates when you started. Which also gets me thinking of how you already knew about kendo without taking kendo in school?"

"Dame-Tsuna remember I had an older brother, he also took kendo when he was younger... Well to be more specific everyone took kendo in my family, even my mom took it so you can guess where I learned some moves." He looked down at me as I nodded I couldn't imagine what kind of training he went through.

"Right, right in sorry for not remembering, and since when did you start calling me Dame-Tsuna!?" he scratched the back of the neck thinking. He then looked at me and was about to say something when we herd a lot of shrieking.

"KYAAA!~ SASUKE-KUN IS HERE!~" I covered my ears and backed away as Sasuke looked at them annoyed and emotionless like always. He walked past them as I stayed closely behind and herd them say their good mornings and/or give out gifts to him.

"Move it or beat it I need to finish up my morning practice!" he sounded so cold that it made me flinch. But that only cause the girls to squeal even more and cause them to fan girl more, which also makes me wonder how someone so cold could be liked.

"Ah! Sasuke its you, well since your here can you do me a favor?" Captain Moshida said as he took off his helmet and walked over to Sasuke who only nodded.

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of my practice," Moshida laughed and patted him hard on the back and pulled him away leaving me at a bench with his stuff. I watched as they talked, Sasuke put on his garments and nodded at what Moshida told him.

"I wish I could be strong and popular like Sasuke.." I muttered putting my cheek on my palm and leaning on it. I herd a chuckle and turned around to see a person with blonde hair, cloak, and a white mask with red markings that resembled a fox.

"Sawada... Tsunayoshi.. Am I right?" he sounded friendly as I nodded. He tilted his head and made the follow me sign, which of course, I did and left everything there for a minute.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked a couple feet away from the club and into what looked like a forest. He stopped and turned pulling off the hood showing spiky blonde hair and he had weird clothes on. He even took off the mask and I began to back away getting a mix feeling of good and bad.

"Don't be afraid I just want to talk to you in person.." he pulled off the mask to show a boy around my age. He had deep electrifying blue eyes and three marks on each cheek.

"I'm not afraid... Just... You know on my guard, you would be too if I dressed like that and asked you to follow me," he chuckled and nodded scratching the back of his head.

"Yea your right, sorry about that its just... I wanted to meet you for a bit he found out about it..." _He?.. _I looked a bit more weary at him, but he looked down a bit... Sad?... Why would he be sad, "Anyways, Tsuna I just want to say... Your a good kid and I hope you can fix him.."

"Wait! Who is HE and how do you know about me?" He smiled lightly and stepped forward touching my head with a finger. An image popped up in my head and it was one from my nightmares, "It can't be..."

"Don't worry you won't have those nightmares anymore... Or I hope not.. And don't worry we will meet again under different circumstances, for now I just want to wish you good luck!" he smiled showing his sharp canine teeth and then poofed away leaving the cloak and mask.

"No way... Uzumaki... Naruto?.." I grabbed the mask and look at it closely. The images of the nightmare come back and I drop it backing up, "No.. That can't be.."

"Tsuna! Tsuna!.. Where are you Tsuna!" I jump and curse hearing Sasuke's voice. I quickly grab the cloak and make, tangled them up, and throw them on a tree hoping he won't see them. I then run back and pant seeing him and smiled waving.

"Over here!" I yell in between pants, as soon as I reach him I get a punch on the head and shriek hitting the ground. I sit up and rub my head in pain and look up at him, "Why did you do that?!" I ask rubbing my head more.

"Idiot! You had me worried I thought something bad happened to you!" He looked mad and I looked down feeling guilty about it.

"I'm sorry Sasuke.. Its just..." he rubbed my hair messing it up and helped me up.

"Its fine... Just next time leave something or tell someone so I can know... Anyways you missed a good match I just had!" I looked at him and figured out the REAL reason he was mad.

"Right I promise I won't miss the next one... Baka..." He looked at me raising an eyebrow and I quietly go back to the bench grabbing our things.**_ Don't worry we'll meet again under different circumstances, until then Good_****_ luck!... _**_Naruto Uzumaki.. Just who are you and how did you know about my nightmares?... Or more importantly.__.. How are you connected to the bad feeling I have been getting for the last two days?..._

"Come on Tsuna I have to do some quick paper work at the Student Council room!" I look up and see Sasuke waiting for me and quickly get up.

"H-Hai! I'm coming!" I say and run towards him, but stop and look to the side where the girls were squealing at. I shake my head and catch up to Sasuke as he began to walk away making me carry his bag, my bag, his kendo bag, and other things.

* * *

**Wow I didn't think I would finish the first chapter! :O But I hope you all like it, you don't have to, but I hope you do. Also if you any suggestion about the story just leave a comment or pm me about it! But for now that is all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some where in Italy**

An infant wearing a fedora hat which was black and orange, dressed in a black suit walked down the street towards a bar.

In the deepest part of the bar two men sat in chairs as the doors open, "Reborn, called out by the old man again?"

A lizard or close to one appeared on Reborn's fedora hat.

The other man sitting to the left spoke in a gruffly tone, "Must be tough being popular. Where is it to this time? Rome? Venice?"

Reborn's fedora shadowed his features, but he was smirking slightly as he answered in a squeaky child's voice, "Giappone."

"What?" They both sounded surprise, "So he finally decided?"

"This one will probably be a long journey," Reborn stated.

The same man that he passed across in the street moments ago appeared behind him, but Reborn was not perturbed by it and swiftly he held out a green gun towards the assailant, "This is not a toy."

The man stepped aback and dropped to his knees taking the knife with him; shaking in fear. The infant smirked, but it dropped as he shaded his eyes with his fedora.

"Seems your still alive... I thought I had gotten rid of you Kid." The infant look to the right to see a kid wearing the white long sleeve shirt, brown vest and pants, socks that reached his knee but didn't show much, tan shoes, and a brown pub cap that covered his blonde hair.

"You can't get rid of me that easily baby, or should I say," he stood straight from his laid back position. He took off his hat as electrifying blue eyes met deep black ones, "The worlds greatest hitman, Reborn. Tell me again why are you in baby form? I would ask Colonello... But me and him aren't on good terms right now."

Reborn frowned deepened as the blondes smirk got wider ad he kept talking. "Cheeky brat, what do you want anyways? I have business to attend to." Reborn pointing the gun at the blond in a threatening matter.

"I was never a kid for violence, you should know that since you raised me... Old habits are hard to die aren't they?" The brat smiled showing sharp canines at the said baby.

"More like you're never going to change no matter what anyone says. Anyways why are you even here, if it's to annoy me then you've already completed your mission... Or is there something else?"

"Things could never get pass you huh?... I guess I'll tell my favorite Uncle what business I have with you," the boy got serious and plastered a "serious" smirk on.

Reborn got a uneasy feeling from the boy and cocked his gun pointing it at him, "What do you have up your sleeves brat?" the boy merely smirked. Reborn frowned deepened as the boy turned to leave, "We're not done talking.."

"But of course we are, you can ask me more questions when we see each other in Japan. Until then Uncle!~" The boy disappeared leaving a confused baby hitman there. Reborn 'tch' at the event, once his green chameleon turned back into its original form, he turned to leave.

"Cheeky brat, that's what you would expect when I'm the one who raised you..." he sighed as he walked back to HQ to get his long-journey mission.

* * *

**Ba****ck in Namimori..**

Tsuna yawned as he walked upstairs to his room. He yawned and halfway through the stairs he saw his brother at the top of the stairs, pissed, and ready to murder. "What's wrong now Toshiro?.. I need to *Yawn* go sleep..."

"Oh nothing at all... Just, you know... THAT THAT DAMN UCHIHA IS IN MY BATHROOM BRUSHING HIS TEETH!" Tsuna looked confused and then walked more upstairs. He looked behind Toshiro to see Sasuke walk out of Toshiros bathroom, drying off his hair, and then walked into Tsunas room.

"Seems he also took a bath and even might've used it to use the bathroom," Tohiro glared at Tsuna with so much hate he could muster. Tsuna sighed and pushed past him ignoring his brothers glare, "Fine whatever, I'll tell him tonuse mine. I'll pay you later for his usage of your bathroom if that'll make you happy?"

Toshiro glared more coldly at him and hit him on the head as he walked past Tsuna, he felt like he was being made fun of for some odd reason and wouldn't accept that. "I don't give a fuck, just tell that _thing _to not go anywhere around MY stuff! Okay.." that sounded more demanding than a question, but Tsuna just nodded heading for his room.

"Seems your brother wasn't happy when I used his bathroom.." Tsuna looked at Sasuke who was reading some sort of magazine on his bed. Tsuna smiled and laughed at it remembering Toshiros face.

"Don't worry about it, he'll get over it sooner or later. Beside it was a pretty good joke or prank I've never seen his face that mad before!" Tsuna laughed as Sasuke gave his signature 'Hn' and put the magazine down.

"Anyways we should go to sleep I have student council activities in the morning, thanks to some persuasion, kendo club has decided to do practice after school so you'll need the energy Tsuna," Sasuke made himself comfortable on the bed and sighed when he got relaxed.

"Fine... Wait why are you in MY room?! And why do you get comfortable on my bed?" Tsuna asked looking at the raven haired boy in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious I'm sleeping on your bed duh!" he made a serious face, but the 'are you a idiot' expression. Tsuna squealed as he saw Sasuke still on his bed and sighed looking down defeated.

"Out of all people... Why me?.." Tsuna said anime crying. Sasuke smirked and scooted over patting the empty space next to him and then turned around.

"Shut up, I made space so just go to sleep..." Tsuna blinked and sigh knowing that's all he was going to get. He turned the lights off and laid down next to him being back-to-back with him.

Know that he remembered they would always do that when they were kids, sleep back-to-back, and look at the wall in front of them. They were even in the same position with Tsuna being closer to the wall side and Sasuke on the other. Tsuna could hear his steady breathing, meaning he was already asleep, and he sighed about to go to sleep too, until he herd the raven haired mutter one single word...

"Usuratonkachi.."

* * *

**Morning****...**

In the Sawada residence we can see Mama Sawada go to her mailbox and grabbing the mail inside. One in particular stood out, she looked at it before she smiled brightly at the paper. She went inside and gasped seeing Sasuke at the bottom of the stairs looking tired and sleepily, but noticing that the boy had a troubled face.

"Good morning Mama Sawada.." he said before yawning and rubbing his eyes. Mama Sawada giggled at his expression before ushering him to the downstairs bathroom.

"Ara, Sasuke-kun you should wash up! No girl would want to date a man with a messy appearance," Nana giggled as Sasuke blinked looking at his reflection. The back o his hair was still in its usual hairstyle, but the rest was sticking out in random places, his face looked a bit oily and paler than usual, his eyes had bags under them, and his clothes were some how messed up.

"Ah! Thank you Mama Sawada, I can take it from here," Nana smiled as she patted him on the head. Nana then left closing the door leaving Sasuke to wash up a bit and fix his hair to his usual hairstyle. He walked out going upstairs and grabbing his toothbrush, he walked into Toshiros bathroom and began to brush his teeth not caring about the brown haired teen being mad.

"Morning Sasuke.." Toshiro said still half-asleep as he walked into the bathroom starting up a bath. Sasuke spit out the toothpaste and started to rinse off, he knew the teen was still some what asleep so he just smirked.

"Morning Toshiro," he wiped himself off with Toshiros towel, Toshiro shrugged and walked outside of the bathroom. He stopped halfway before turning and making a horrified face looking back into the bathroom. He scratched his head when he didn't see someone there.

"A... Imagination?.." he asked no one in particular as he looked around the bathroom.

"Boo!" he squealed and jumped away inside the bathroom, slipped on some soap, fill in the tub getting wet, knocking things over, and having the many bath products hit his head. Sasuke stood outside the door smirking, "You should really watch your back or this could happen again, Toshi-kun.."

"Damn you Uchiha bastard!" Toshiro yelled embarrassed at the uncool nickname his mom always tells him. Sasuke walked downstairs again seeing Nana cooking a lot more food than usual.

"Mama Sawada, why so much food?" Nana turned and gave a huge smile. She put a finger to her lips as she pulled out a paper, Sasuke was confused and looked at the paper which was stating about tutoring her children to be the best in there generation and subject doesn't matter.

"Well since you were here I thought of making food for you and our new home tutor!~" Sasuke raised and eyebrow and then furrowed his eyes at the paper. Something felt wrong to him and he only got such a feeling when ever he felt his old teammates presence or when something went horribly wrong.

"Home tutor huh?... Don't you think its a bit strange Mama Sawada?" Nana shook her head and pointed to a sentence.

"It says that it can teach Tsuna and Toshiro anything and can make them pass any subject!~ Even though I know Sasuke-kun helps Tsuna get average grades, a mother can only dream of having her children pass with higher grades." Sasuke nodded knowing where she was coming.

"If Mama Sawada thinks its a good idea, I support you all the way," he gave a small smile. Nana returned a even bigger smile and embraced the raven haired boy, he stiffen a bit, but relaxed afterwards.

"I am happy that you became Tsunas friend, I have someone to trust in if he's in any danger... I hope you take good care of Tsuna, Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke embraced her too and tighten his grip. He felt a pang of sincerity and something he hasn't felt since ever... Regret... As Nana pulled out the embrace and looked at him she gave a warm smile. "Sasuke-kun... Can you wake up Tsuna and check on Toshiro?"

"Yes!" He turned and went back upstairs, he saw Toshiro walking out of the bath drying his hair. He sighed and walked towards Tsunas room, but was stopped by the other brown haired boy of course.

"Oi! Uchiha who do you think you are?! Making me slip on soap and hurting myself... You're going to regret that!" Sasuke blinked at the boy and walked on past him.

"What is a daddies boy like you going to do? Ikuji nashi.." Sasuke smirked at the fuming boy and walked away into Tsunas room. He saw the brown haired boy sleeping on his bed and blinked at him, he looked around the room and saw some paper. He picked it up and sighed seeing Tsunas test which had a low grade on it, he rolled it up with some other papers making it thicker.

He went over to Tsuna and bowed holding the roll up paper like a kendo stance, "Stance number thirty five: Wake Up Stance!" he said and pulled the paper up then down whacking the poor boy on the head. Tsuna squealed and fell off his bed, he quickly got up rubbing his head feeling pain, he then saw the person who caused the said pain.

"Sasuke! What was that for?!" he yelled rubbing the now forming bump. Sasuke rolled down the paper showing him the low grade on a test and Tsuna squealed as always.

"One, You failed one of the test that could've helped you boost up your grades, in other words you need more tutoring Dame-Tsuna.." Tsuna felt like an arrow just went through him at the name. "Second, if I didn't do it you would've woken up late... Again..." Tsuna felt another arrow go through him. "Lastly, I needed to practice and your fun to mess with like a... Toy." Tsuna felt the last go straight to the heart as he fell back.

"Now I see what you think of me Sasuke," Tsuna muttered as he crawled away from the raven haired boy. Sasuke just stared at him and grabbed his uniform for school, he hated the color scheme for it he wished they could at least choose some other color instead of yellow _If I could I would wear the clothes I had gotten when training with Orochimaru... but for now I have to deal with it.._

"I'm going to go use the downstairs bathroom so you can use the one up here," Sasuke left as he herd Tsuna give a word of agreement. He walked down the stairs , but stopped once he saw a baby at the front door and blinked at the baby.

"Ciaossu!~" Sasuke and the baby stared at each other before turning and walking away from him.

"I am not even going to ask, I feel like I'll regret it if I do.." he muttered walking towards the restroom. Reborn narrowed his eyes at him and then started to have a flashback.

**Flashback**

**Reborn watched the young boy he had picked up from the streets a little while ago. He had sharp,narrow blue eyes, a toned tan complexion, whisker marks on his cheeks, spike blonde hair, and many bandages on him. Reborn scanned the boy as he cleaned up his gun, the boy looked like someone who had ****it rough and he wanted to know more about such a boy.**

**"Why did you pick me up... I could've ****survived on my own.." he said looking away from him.**

**"Right like I would ever believe that, with the many bruises and scars on you... I'd ****say you had three days.." the boy chuckled at his answer and got off the chair.**

**"I'd have more than enough days to get something to eat and somewhere to sleep. I don't need your help, but I appreciate it thank you for the food." The boy stretched and started to walk out of the house. He was stopped by a bullet hitting ****the knob then herd footsteps.**

**"Like I would let you leave with that brat.." the kid turned a bit and glared at Reborn****. He turned fully an crossed his arms, "Tell me whats your name?"**

**"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.." Naruto sat back down on the chair and swung his tiny legs.**

**"You look about four-"**

**"I'm five, dattebayo!"**** Naruto yelled at the hitman.**

**"Whatever you age is, you wont survive a day out there. Just stay here until you get better and I'll help you out somehow," Reborns eyes scanned ****the glaring blonde haired boy.**

**"I don't have time to sit around and waste! I need to leave... I need to go find them... I need to go** **and help them!" Naruto looked down clenching his fist a****s tears fell down his face. **

**The hitman felt a small pain in his chest, he sighed and put Naruto back to bed, "You won't be able to save them if your hurt and weak looking, so for now rest and I'll ****help you."**

**Naruto looked shocked and the down in defeat as he was sitting up in the bed. He his small legs to his chest and looked outside rocking himself to sleep****.**

**Reborn watched the boy and rubbed his head lightly, making the blonde locks untangle through his fingers, "Hmm... You'll ****make a fine student kid.."**

**Flashback End**

_Could he be?.. _Reborn shook his head, "He couldn't be, he told me that he was emotionless and only ever gave a smirk."

"OI DAME-TSUNA GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"HAIII! WAIT STOP DON'T-" Reborn looked up the stairs and saw two brown headed kids fall down the stairs. They sat up rubbing their heads, "Toshiro I told you to wait!" one of them yelled at the other

"I told you to get out of my way Dame-Tsuna! If you would've moved then we wouldn't have fallen!" the one named Takahiro yelled at the other.

"Tsu-kun, Toshi-kun hurry and come eat breakfast!~" Nana said as she walked from the kitchen towards the stairs.

"Hai!.." They both said still in pain. When there eyes locked with deep black ones, everything for silent as they watched the baby.

"Tsuna I herd yelling is everything okay?" four pairs of eyes shifted to the raven haired kid coming out from the bathroom. He looked at all of them and started to shuffle into the kitchen.

"Wait Sasuke don't go!" Tsuna yelled getting up. Reborns eyes twitched as he looked at the raven haired kid and studied him a bit more.

**"Who are you trying to look for anyways kid?" A blonde boy looked at at the hitman and smiled. He jumped off the bed and picked up a paper with ****horrible drawings of peopl****e****.**

**"These are my friends! The middle one is me of course, then my teacher Kakashi-sensei, the pink hair is Sakura-Chan, then Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Bushy brows or Rock Lee, Tsunade-baa-Chan, ****Ero-senin, Iruka-sensei-" **

**After awhile Reborn got annoyed and ****punched his head, which in return caused him to drop the drawing and hold his head in pain. **

**"Why did ya do that! You devil of a hitman!" Reborn loaded his gun and made the poor boy shake and shreaked in fear, "I'm Sorry! I didn't ****mean it!"**

**"S****hut up brat," Naruto nodded keeping his mouth shut. Reborn picked up the picture scanning it, its true there were people around him. What got him the most was the huge animals with many tails in the back and a boy with weird red eyes beside him.**

**Naruto looked and saw him staring at the emotionless raven haired next to him, "Ah! That's Teme or at least that's what I call him... His real name is Sasuke Uchiha, he caused me a lot of trouble,**** but he still a good friend a kinda brother-figure to me!" **

**"How come he doesn't have headband like you and the others?" Reborn pulled the boy to his laps wanting to learn**** more.**

"**He used to be apart of my team, but due to some trouble he left our home... He betrayed us and left with an evil snake guy, but I promise to get him back!... Even if it kills me," Reborn looked at the ****determined five year old and smiled.**

"Sasuke Uchiha is it?" Sasuke stopped his shuffling and tensed at his own name. He turned towards the baby who had a smirk on his face, he glared at the baby getting a bad feeling.

"Depends on whose asking.." he kept glaring and put his hand behind his back making a kunai appear out of nowhere. Reborn turned and put his fedora down _If this is really him... then I wonder if that's t__he reason the kid was coming..._

"Heh... Anyways since you're all here I'll introduce me. My name is Reborn and I am going to be both Toshiro and Tsunayoshi tutor," they all blinked and stared in silence. Then there was loud laughing and everyone turned to brunettes who were laughing their ass off.

"A baby? As out tutor?! Yea right I'd rather get my ass kicked by Uchiha over there than believe you!" Toshiro said laughing. He then looked at the Uchiha that was mentioned and saw a smirk, "Not really you psycho Uchiha!" he yelled making the raven haired boy turn away.

"I wasn't going to do anything Baka-Toshi, Tsuna hurry up and eat so we can leave and you-" He said motioning to Reborn who looked his way with a questioning face, "Your not to hurt Dame-Tsuna... That's my job!" he said as if declaring it as his property.

"Sasuke!" Tsuna yelled being ignored by him and the baby. He sighed and rubbed his head walking into the kitchen, "Why do I even try..." he anime cried and walked into the kitchen.

"Heh," was all Reborn could say to the serious Uchiha, "When did you catch on kid?" he asked making the Uchiha put his index finger to his lips. Reborn raised an eyebrow and twitched seeing Sasuke's eyes turn a red with a weird black ring design on it, but went back to the onyx color as quickly as it came.

"Keep it our secret for now... Baby," was all he said and walked away from a glaring Reborn. 'Just as the brat describe huh?' he thought and tilted his fedora down a bit.

**"Tell me more about this friend of yours brat... The one with the pale skin color," Reborn said motioning for Sasuke in the crappy drawing. Naruto gave a half smile and sat down on his lap like he usually did when telling him stories of his home... Or what was his home.**

**"Sasuke Uchiha, last one of his clan after killing his brother-"**

**"He killed his brother?!" Reborn said a bit shocked at the statement, Naruto, though, nodded.**

**"After finding out the truth on what our village made his brother do, though, he went after revenge and turned into someone I couldn't recognize... After gaining his sense speaking to his dead brother and our past village leaders he came back to though. They have this cool bloodline thing that's called the sharingan though!"**

**"Sharingan?"**

**"It's when their eyes turn red with a black ring and three dots like things on them, there are many designs for them but that's what they start out with. It's cool he can see into your future attacks or copy moves with it... Think of it like a crystal ball and digital camera put together."**

**"Sounds interesting..."**

**"Yea, but it can be a pain during battle! You can never land in attack... so unfair!" Naruto whined and made Reborn chuckle and ruffle his hair.**

**"One day brat... You might beat it one day..."**

**"Really think so?"**

**"Probably..."**

**"You suck old man!" Naruto yelled at the taller male and pouted. Reborn chuckled more and Naruto smiled and got comfortable looking at the picture 'Maybe... One day I will... When that day comes I'll be sure to get you back... Sasuke!'**


End file.
